Forever Yours
by ff-khfanatic18
Summary: A loud noise stirs Vincent from his sleep temporarily. He sees a small boy, around five or six years old, trying to get him out. However, that's not the only encounter they have. And after 32 years, will they remember each other?
1. Flashback

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Final Fantasy VII, but I do own this plot.

**Summary:** A loud noise stirs Vincent from his sleep temporarily. He sees a small boy, around five or six years old, trying to get him out. After 32 years, will they remember each other?

**A/N:** I'm been aching to write a Vincent/Sephiroth story and now here it is. It takes place right after Advent Children.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Forever Yours:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter One: Flashback:**

Thud…Thud…Thud…

What was that noise?

A groan ripped from his lips. The pain in his head was great. His body was acting up on him again, and there was nothing he could do. His senses were heightening, and now his ears could almost hear is blood pumping through his veins.

Thud…Thud…Thud…

He cracked a crimson-colored eye open and saw a chair hit his containment. Who was throwing chairs at his glass pod? The chair bounced off and fell into broken pieces on the ground. His red eyes scanned the area and connected with a pair of bright glowing emerald ones.

What was he doing here?

The boy he spotted had shoulder-length silver-hair. He was very young and looked around five or six. He was in nothing but some white shorts. His bright emerald eyes held a look of fierceness and determination. The red-eyed man couldn't move his arms, but luckily he could move his mouth. At first, he was about to ask why was a child running around here, but then he remembered a child that was born here.

"Sephiroth…", he muttered.

"I don't know who you are or how you know my name, but I want to help you", the silver-haired child said as he went to grab another chair.

He was Lucrecia's child. Lucrecia…the woman he loved dearly. He could see a lot of her within the child. The boy suddenly stopped and walked up to him. His small pale hands touched the glass, and soon the side of his face pressed up against the glass. The boy looked worried about him, but why?

"What's your name?", he asked.

"Vincent…", the red-eyed man muttered.

He stared at the child and wondered what the youth was going to do next. The silver-haired boy began stroking the glass with his hand. What was he doing? The bright emerald eyes were closed shut.

Vincent held a violent stroke of pain run down his spine, and he gasped. The green liquid that went down his throat didn't help. In fact, it helped it, and the pain spread throughout his body. His body jerked around, kicking and hitting the closed glass walls around him. The boy, Sephiroth, took a couple of steps back with his eyebrows knitted together in an even greater worry.

"Vincent, what's wrong?", he asked.

The red-eyed man lost all sense of control, and very loud roar ripped from his lips. The silver-haired youth's lips began to tremble as he kept stepping back. He looked lost and confused on what to do next. He suddenly gripped the sides of his head and closed his eyes. He began shaking his head and finally began yelling.

"Tell me how to help you!", he yelled.

"Go…get out of here, Sephiroth!", the older man yelled better upcoming roars.

The noise sounded familiar to the red-eyed man. Images of the woman he loved screaming and panicking filled is mind, and he felt a tear slip down his pale cheek. His mouth couldn't tell the boy what to do because the animalistic sounds coming from his lips prevent him too much talking.

His body continued to squirm around, and he could feel insides do twists. The bubbles were everywhere in the green liquid he was in and flowing upwards. The pod shook with the power that was coming out of him.

The silver-haired watched in horror as he saw a pair of wings sprout from the older man's back. The roars continued, and he could see long fangs from his opened mouth. His red eyes transformed into a golden color. The youth inhaled sharply and grabbed the nearest chair.

"I can't leave…", the boy muttered as he charged towards the pod with the chair held high in his hands.

Once he was close, he swung the chair and broke it instantly, leaving a small crack in the glass. He balled up his fist.

"I can't leave you…", he muttered and rammed his small fist into the glass where the crack was.

The glass shattered around the area where he attacked, and green liquid pooled out of it. The silver-haired boy jump back and let the vile liquid spill out onto the floor. The roars seemed to get louder, and the thrashing got wilder. The older man's leg fell out of the whole that was made, and the boy grabbed his blue pant leg and tried to pull him out.

"Sephiroth, what are you doing, boy?", a loud voice shouted across the room.

The silver-haired youth's head spun around and saw a man with long black hair in a ponytail. He had glass and a long white coat on. He ignored the man and continued to help Vincent inside. The wings stretched out and broke the monster who had taken over Vincent out from inside.

Glass flew everywhere, and both the black-haired man and boy tried to dodge it. The monster kicked out of the boy's grip and made the youth fall onto the floor on his back.

Clink…Clink…Clink…

The boy looked at his pocket and noticed the thing he had in it was gone. He looked to his right and saw a glowing green ball bouncing away from him. The black-haired man ran towards the boy as he lifted the ball and aimed it at the monster that was glaring at them.

The monster was looking at them like they were prey with his fangs bared. The orb in the boy's hand glowed brightly, and as soon as the monster saw it, he let out a blood-curdling roar and fell to his knees. He gripped the sides of his head and shook violently. His golden eyes were clenched shut, and after a few seconds of roaring and squirming, he hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Vincent!", the boy cried as he got up to run by the man's side.

The black-haired man growled and kicked the boy's legs out from under him. Before he could hit the ground, the older man grabbed him by his silver-hair and yanked him to his face.

"You're going to pay for this boy", he hissed and snatched the green orb out of the boy's hands.

The older man put the boy down and dragged Vincent's unconscious body over to an operating table. The wings began to fade away as he started to change back to normal. The silver-haired boy wasn't at ease though. The green liquid that spilled out completely covered the floor of the room.

The black-haired man put Vincent on the operating table and strapped him down tightly. He spun around and glared at the silver-haired youth. The boy back away, but his eyes were still glued onto the unconscious male on the table. The scientist approached the boy and picked him up by his hair roughly and walked out of the room.

"No, we can't leave him here!", the boy cried.

The scientist smirked and said, "You've got worse coming to you".

The boy was confused about what he was talking about. The older man quickly rushed down the hall and entered the nearest room that he found. Inside of the room were another operating table with shelves and other tables filled with needles.

The silver-haired youth squirmed in the older male's arms and tried to leave the room, but the man scowled and threw the boy on the operating table, strapping him down just as tightly as Vincent. Fear froze the child as the scientist started to tear off his clothes with a knife.

The chilly air didn't make it any better once his pale skin felt it. He didn't everything in his power to break his restraints, but the straps were metal. The scientist reached down and grabbed the boy's small and fragile member, making him thrash about.

"Stop it!", the child cried.

The black-haired man picked up the knife and pressed it against his white neck, "Silence, boy".

He whimpered, and the sick man let go of his member to grab a needle. He placed the needle in a vein in his arm, and without warning, shoved it in as deep as he could. The boy yelped in pain and felt the strange liquid invade his bloodstream. His bright emerald eyes started to get heavy, and before he knew it, he was met with a deep slumber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** This is the shortest chapter I've ever written. If you review, it'll be longer. I promise. I'm just suffering from writer's block again. I might need a beta for this. If you want to be the beta for this story, please tell me.


	2. Sins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Final Fantasy VII, but I do own this plot.

**Summary:** A loud noise stirs Vincent from his sleep temporarily. He sees a small boy, around five or six years old, trying to get him out. After 32 years, will they remember each other?

**A/N:** I deleted the other chapter because I completely forgot where I was going with this story. I'm sorry for those who reviewed. Well, anyway, enjoy a new version of chapter two and review. That's rhymes!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Forever Yours:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Two: Sins:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_He searched frantically for books dealing with the Cetra. He had made himself comfortable in the basement of the old Nibelheim mansion. Any normal person would've been scared to go down there all by themselves and stay there as long as he had been but as he read more and more he realized he wasn't normal at all. So far, he had stayed in the mansion for a total of six hours, reading book after book about the Cetras and crammed all the information into his head. _

_After placing the tenth thick book on the table, he uncrossed his long leather-clad legs and stood up. He exited the library and returned to path from where he came. It was dark; the walls were an almost purplish color and there were 'vampire' bats everywhere. He didn't even bother to look at them and the bats never attacked him, being too scared of the evil aura that was slowly emerging from his calm exterior. _

_The information he just read swirled in his mind. He heard voices in his head, reading him the information._

"_Article 34: A calamity named Jenova crashed onto the planet, creating a gigantic crater and hurting the planet badly. The Cetras, Ancients, used their powers to assist in healing the planet"._

"_Article 356: Experiment 234: From the womb of a woman, it has been injected several times with mako and Jenova cells (Jenova, the same calamity that possessed an Ancient's capabilities). It seems to have caused the woman to go into premature labor. The infant that was produced was of normal weight and size but held the strength and senses of a full adult. The synthesized infant is a success"._

"_Article 357: Experiment 234: The infant is responding greatly to more injections of the mako and Jenova cells, growing stronger by the day. He is a perfectly produced Cetra"._

_As he listened more and more to the voices, he felt his sanity slip from him piece by piece. _

_Am I not real…? I knew I was different from the start but I could never put my finger on it. And now I know…that I'm destined for more than this…_

_He saw a door and stopped. He never saw that door on the way to the library. Intrigued, he walked over to it and opened it. The task to open it was a difficult one however. Inside, he saw three coffins. Two were opened with bones of the dead in there. He figured that they must be failed experiments. _

_He walked forward, directly to the middle casket that was closed. His bright emerald eyes glowed with eagerness as he stood in front of the coffin. Unsheathing his long Masamune, he thrust his sword in between the space where the top of the coffin was separated from the main part of it. He yanked the sword upward and easily popped the top off with one hand. _

_Once the top slid off and landed on the ground with a loud thud, he looked inside and saw a man that made his heart stop. It was a man with long black hair dressed in black leather and a red cape as well as golden boots and 'hands'. He felt his bottom lip tremble. Never in his life did he feel so weak or showed such weakness. His mako-filled emerald eyes trailed over every part of the man's body, seeing his pale white skin and pink lips. Opening his mouth, he found the will to speak._

"_Vincent…", he whispered._

_He watched in pure astonishment when he saw the other man's eyes open slowly, opening a deep sea of crimson. He felt his spine turn into a block of ice as the memories of his youth came to mind in a flash through the man's blood red eyes that fell on him. He saw that the man in the coffin was shocked to see him too but his face barely showered it. _

_The black-haired man's lips part slowly as he muttered these words, "Sephiroth…why have you awakened me? Why are you…here?"_

_The swordsman leaned over; his long healthy silver hair went with him. He could tell by the hoarseness of the older man's voice that he had been in the coffin for a long time. Suddenly, he shook his head, remembering why he was here and frowned._

"_You knew the whole time and you didn't tell", he hissed, narrowing his piercing emerald eyes to slits._

"_Knew what?" the black-haired man asked with his arms still folded across his chest like they were when he was "sleeping"._

"_What I really was…a produced Cetra", the younger male snarled, sheathing his exceedingly long sword and balling up his fists. _

"_Sephiroth…", the ex-Turk whispered breathily, closing his eyes temporarily before laying them back on the hurt and angry emerald ones. "You're real"._

_Sephiroth said nothing, feeling something snap within him. The hushed voices in his head were arguing with each other. _

"_You don't even know your own potential, but you will know it soon. These traitorous humans don't understand a thing."_

_He told me I was real…_

"_Lies…you're stronger than any human here. This is what you've been waiting for…to find Mother. It seems in order to accept your destiny you need to get this man out of your system"._

_Coming back to the real world, he saw Vincent who was staring at him blankly, looking at him under long black lashes. He remembered back when he was just a boy talking to the unconscious man through the pod he had been sleeping in and how the ex-Turk almost transformed every time he was in danger. _

"_Lucrecia Crescent was your biological mother not Jenova. Sephiroth, you must believe me", the gunman said as he sat up on his elbows. _

_Sephiroth could hear whispers in his head still. Now, his last shred of sanity left him. Suddenly, he started chuckling and smirked at the ex-Turk. The black-haired man stared into the younger man's mako-filled eyes, seeing the boy, hero, and leader that he once was to him leave his eyes. _

_Now the only thing that was left was cruel insanity. The silver-haired man pulled away and spun around; a smile plastering his features. He then turned around, and in one swift and unseen motion, he grabbed the gunman's chin, yanking it upward to make the older man look at him. _

_The ebony-haired man stared into the intimidating eyes of the swordsman emotionlessly. His crimson eyes saw past the deep pools of insanity and saw the hurt and confusion behind it. He knew that any words that came from him wouldn't influence him. He watched as the swordsman's lips curled upward in a smirk. _

_The more he stared at him the more he saw__** her**__. After sleeping for many years, he still thought of her, Lucrecia, and how he wasn't able to save her. Now, he wasn't able to save her son from his own insanity. He looked at the Masamune attached to the silver-haired man's hips and then back at into the eyes before him. _

_He heard the crazed man chuckled again, "You think I'm going to kill you, Vincent. I have a fate much worse than death for betrayers and liars"._

_The gunman narrowed his eyes in confusion and his black eyebrows knitted together as well. He saw the silver-haired male lean forward._

"_Oh, Vincent, I've been waiting to have you all to myself…my hero", the dark angel hissed through gritted teeth._

_All questions and thoughts were removed from his head when the general pressed his lips against the ex-Turk's lips, kissing him in a slow and passionate but forceful way. The raven-haired man's eyes widened to saucers as the swordsman bit his bottom lip harshly to gain access to his mouth. The red-eyed male hissed in pain, and drops of blood spilled into their mouths as the younger male swiftly slipped his crafty tongue into his mouth to join his. _

_The ex-Turk narrowed his eyes and attempted to push the younger male away, but the dark angel gripped his wrists tightly, making them crack slightly under the pressure, prying a groan from the older male's lips. The general's tongue forced the gunman's tongue to respond to him by trying to shove it down his throat, making the dark-haired man's tongue try to push it back._

_As their tongues continued to wrestle, the swordsman stood up, lifting the gunman to his feet by his wrists. He removed one of his hands from the older man's wrist and trailed it down his body, stopping at his belt. He felt the vibrations from the gunman's voice as he grunted and also felt his hand punch him hard against the chest._

_It didn't faze him, however, but when the raven-haired man aimed his fist at the silver-haired man's face, the silver-haired man grabbed it and squeezed it tightly in his hands, cracking his knuckles in an uncomfortable way, ripping another groan from the gunman. _

_Finally, the swordsman slowly pulled away from the heated kiss he shared with the gunman, leaving a trail of saliva as their tongues disconnected and leaving the gunman's lips moist. The ex-Turk's reddened lips curled downward in disgust, unable to wipe his lips of the foreign saliva. Instead, he spit right on the general's boot, earning a growl from the younger male. But almost immediately the taller man's frown turned into a smirk._

_He lunged forward, taking the older man by his hips and ripping his belt off. Quickly, he grabbed both of the gunman's wrists and tied the other man's belt around it tightly, creating a new hole for the belt. He pushed the ex-Turk backwards into the coffin on his bottom as he struggled against his restraints._

_He took this chance to strip himself of some of his clothes. Once he was topless, he put his hand on his long Masamune, unsheathing it and seeing the black-haired man's merely narrowed to slits at him. He was highly amused that the older male didn't fear death and didn't fear him after pointing it directly in his face._

"_Don't you fear death?" the dark angel asked with a small chuckle._

_The raven-haired man snarled, baring his newly developed fangs and shocking the swordsman for a split second as he stared into golden eyes. _

"_I don't fear death but I'll make sure that I won't be an easy kill!", he growled; his face turning to normal but still held anger on it. _

_The silver-haired man placed his sword on the black-haired man's neck and swung it downward. With great skill, he only cut up the thick layers of the older man's top clothing right down the middle and rapidly. He smirked at his handy work and at the sight of the gunman's pale flesh while the gunman persisted to break free of his bindings. _

"_You're absolutely beautiful, Vincent…", he whispered as he sheathed his sword._

_Soon the older male's pants and any clothing underneath were removed, showing off even more pale skin to lecherous eyes. As his legs were freed, the ex-Turk attempted to kick the dark angel, but the younger male slipped between his legs, wrapping them around his waist. _

_Since his legs were no use, Vincent swung his bounded hands forward in attempt to collide them onto Sephiroth's head. Sephiroth caught his hands by his forearm as he pushed away the tattered clothing. The black-haired man squirmed and thrashed about; his hope of fighting the crazed man off leaving with every passing second. _

_The dark angel let his glowing emerald eyes take in the alluring sight of the ex-Turk; his nipples a very light pink color, matching his white skin. His body was hairless even his legs. His body was slim and lithe but held some muscle tone which would've seemed impossible to believe because of the type of clothes he was wearing. _

_The silver-haired man trailed a single finger down the white flesh before him, stopping at the raven-haired man's belly button. An inward smirk appeared on his features and he lowered his head down to the older male's body with his tongue sticking out of his lips. The swordsman lightly licked around the gunman's belly button, earning a sharp gasp from him. _

_He went upward, flicking his tongue out and along the pale flesh occasionally, and stopped at the older male's nipples. He took the gunman's left nipple into his mouth, making the ex-Turk's jaw drop from the warmth that was invading his 'cold' body. It didn't take long for the pink nipple in the dark angel's mouth to become erect. Once it did, though, he repeated his actions on the right nipple. When he was done, both nipples were moist and glistening in saliva. _

_He continued upward and claimed the gunman's lips again in a rougher and more lust-filled way. As he invaded the raven-haired man's mouth, his hand traveled down the gunman's lower stomach, ghosting his hand over his member, earning him another gasp. _

"_Vincent…"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He awoke with a gasp, sitting up immediately; blood red eyes snapping open and almost getting blinded by the light from the nearby window. He looked down and noticed that he was shirtless but he had on his black leather pants. He sighed in relief, bringing his knee up to his chest, leaning against it, and running a hand through the thick and long black locks of his hair.

His mind traveled back to the dream as he sat there, staring at the bed.

_Why am I dreaming of Sephiroth again…? He's been gone for weeks now…_

This thing was that he couldn't remember if the dream was just a dream or a memory. So far, he has had the dream countless times, and every time he had it, he felt an immense amount of guilt overwhelm him just like how he was feeling now.

_Sephiroth…_

_Lucrecia's son…_

_I wasn't able to save them…_

_Another sin to burden…another sin carved into my heart…_

"Vincent?"

He looked up at the sound of his name, seeing a young woman with long black hair and reddish brown eyes leaning against the doorway to the bathroom. She smiled cheerfully at him.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked, coming closer to him.

He looked at her blankly and nodded, "I'm fine".

He didn't remember why she was here in his house. Hell, he couldn't even remember the events of last night. She sighed in relief and plopped down on the bed right in front of him and grabbed his wrists. Black eyebrows knitting in confusion, he stared at her in confusion.

"Just let me check the wounds on your wrists. You're so lucky that I came when I did or else you might not have made it through the night", she said.

Scooting closer to the ex-Turk, she put his hands in her lap and untied the bandages, that he didn't even notice, which were tied to his hands as well. Both of them saw the deep cuts along his wrists (they were ugly scabs now), and he tried his hardest to remember if he did that to himself. He watched her shake her head.

"Vincent", she began, looking up at him into his crimson eyes seriously, "Why did you do this to yourself? Are you that sad…? Are you that lonely…?"

He couldn't meet her intense gaze and looked back at his wounds, seeing that they almost went down his whole forearm and each cut was deep. He couldn't find an answer to give her since he didn't even remember giving himself these wounds.

"Vincent?" she called, getting in his face.

He finally was able to meet her gaze and said, "I don't…know, Tifa".

"Oh, Vincent!" she suddenly cried, hugging the gunman to her tightly. "You and Cloud always make us so worried. I wouldn't have ever expected this out of you though. Look, if you need help talk to us, talk to me. That's what friends are for. You were so close to dying yesterday that I stayed here all night".

Vincent just listened to Tifa, feeling her body tremble as she spoke. He was speechless. He always knew he had people who cared about him but by the tone of her voice he sensed that there was something more. He never questioned it and let her hold him, slowly snaking his arms around her to hug her back.

"I haven't gotten a chance to call anyone yet since I was treating your wounds. I only fell asleep a few hours ago", she whispered as she let him go.

Still speechless, he watched her get up and began to walk away. He knew that he would not be able to return any romantic feelings that she had for him since he was still burdened by his sins. Chaos was still as much trouble as ever and decided that once he gained complete control of his inner demons he would be free of his sins. Sighing, he reached out to her.

"Tifa, wait…you can sleep here. It's the least I can do for you. Thank you", he said as he got up. "I can re-bandage myself".

She looked at him as he grabbed his dirty bandages, "Are you sure?"

He nodded and left to go into bathroom, seeing the woman get into his bed before he couldn't see her anymore. On the way to the bathroom, he threw away the dirty bandages. Stepping into the bathroom, he went over to run his shower water. He walked past the wide mirror as he closed the door, but something caught his eye that didn't belong in the mirror.

Turning his crimson-colored eyes to the mirror, his jaw dropped at the sight of long silver hair. His red eyes widened to saucers and his bottom lip trembled. He shook his head in disbelief as he looked into glowing emerald eyes. He took a couple of steps back, but that didn't last long since his back hit the closed door. He stared at the calm face before him for a very long moment before he was able to find his voice once more.

"Sephiroth…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, here it is. Sorry once again and I hoped you liked my new version of chapter two. Please review. I would really appreciate it a lot. Thank you. And I'll try to update as soon as possible.


End file.
